


Ill Tidings

by kijikun



Series: This is not a Blessing [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Levaithan has news for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill Tidings

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 7x01

The thing inside Cas’ body grins down at Dean.”Really I must thank you,” it says, the wide grin looking wrong on Cas.

“Fuck you,” Dean hisses body aching from where it hit the wall.

It opens up Cas’ shirt and grabs Dean’s hand forces him to touch. Instead of the smooth flat muscular stomach Dean’s had his hands all over a few months ago, Cas’ stomach is distended, bulging slighty.

“What did you do to Cas?” He demands trying to wrench his hand away.

The creatures smile is even wider, Dean feels sick.

“Congratulations, you’re going to be a daddy.”


End file.
